


Estoy intentándolo.

by Laura (ginger246)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger246/pseuds/Laura
Summary: La puerta del Upside Down ha vuelto a ser abierta y ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a esos nuevos problemas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Está seguro de que han pasado por lo menos dos horas desde que Billy lo había agarrado y arrastrado hacia el cuarto de baño. Casi había entrado en pánico porque esa situación la había vivido cientos de veces en sus pesadillas y nunca había acabado bien, no era como si no se esperase que los monstruos volviesen, desde hacía más de un mes sabían que la puerta corría el riesgo de volver a ser abierta.

Por suerte Billy había estado allí para escuchar en esas dos últimas horas todo sobre lo que había vivido desde hacia más de un año y tres meses y le había acariciado la espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Actualmente se encuentra a sí mismo dando vueltas nervioso por el estrecho pasillo del baño mientras Billy fuma su cuarto cigarrillo contra la pared al lado de la puerta donde hasta hace un rato todavía estaban los demodogs golpeando contra ella.

Steve no puede evitar pensar en el resto, puede que lo estén pasando mil veces peor que él y que necesiten su ayuda. No puede permitirse perder ni un segundo más en esa situación, por eso decide dirigirse hacia la puerta, tiene la esperanza de que después de dejar de intentar romper la puerta los baños han salido del gimnasio, tal vez haya vuelto a ocurrir aquel golpe de suerte que les aconteció en el descampado cuando estaban atrapados en aquel autobús y los demodogs los rodeaban o tal vez estén en cualquier otra parte de la ciudad o del instituto atacando a sabe dios quien, pero es detenido antes de llegar a la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— le pregunta Billy con un cigarrillo entre los labios mientras le agarra por el hombro.

—Comprobar si los demodogs siguen fuera. No podemos pasarnos toda la vida encerrados aquí.—dice mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de Billy consiguiéndolo porque Billy no pone demasiada resistencia en seguir agarrándolo.

—Entonces ¿Tú brillante idea es conseguir que te maten mientras aquí estás seguro?— le pregunta Billy cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, el ataque de los demodogs los había pillado en medio del entrenamiento.

—No puedo esconderme como un cobarde mientras los demás me necesitan.— dice pensando en Nancy, en Jonathan y en los niños sobre todo.

—No creo que les sirvas de mucho si estás muerto, pero adelante haz lo que te dé la gana, me importa una mierda.— dijo Billy mientras aplasta su cuarta colilla con el pie y saca el paquete de cigarrillos de sus bolsillos junto al encendedor y toma otro.

Steve se muerde la lengua en el último segundo antes de responderle algo por lo cual posteriormente se arrepentiría, seguramente. Si realmente le importase una mierda como afirmaba no lo hubiese arrastrado hasta allí en el instante que dos demodogs entraron en el gimnasio.

Pero acaba por suponer que esa es la única forma que sabe Billy de demostrar que aprecia a alguien, tratarlo con desprecio.

Vuelve a intentar encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida y de nuevo Billy vuelve a sujetarlo, solo que está vez por el brazo.

—Estate quieto.

—No voy a pasarme toda la puta tarde aquí escondido, así lo único que conseguiremos es que tarde o temprano nos encuentren y nos maten.— Steve bufa mientras hace aspavientos con las manos.

Billy lo empuja contra una pared y lo obliga a sentarse en el suelo.

Lo hace a regañadientes y poco después puede sentir el cuerpo pesado de Billy deslizarse a su lado.

Un pequeño suspiro escapa de sus labios, si tan siquiera tuviera su bate de clavos no se sentiría tan indefenso.

Pronto Billy hubo terminado su cigarrillo tira la colilla al suelo y lo pisa con el pie.

No tarda ni dos segundos en volver a encender otro.

—¿Un cigarrillo?— le pregunta pasándole el paquete y el encendedor. Steve los toma aunque realmente no fuma y por unos instantes cae en la portezuela que hay al lado de una de las puertas de los baños, el pequeño almacén del personal de limpieza lleno de productos que podrían ser inflamables.

Rápidamente se vuelve a levantar, pero Billy no hace ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo está vez puesto que lo ve tomar un camino distinto.

Intenta girar el pomo de la puerta, pero está cerrada.

—Mierda.— dice mientras comienza a golpear la puerta abalanzándose con todo su peso contra ella.—Mierda.—vuelve a repetirse.

Billy lo observa por un par de segundos más sin entender muy bien cual es el propósito de Steve hasta que decide levantarse para intentar echarle una mano, pero cuando lo hace, el pestillo de la puerta ya ha cedido a los golpes de Steve y Steve está comenzando a sacar un par de productos del habitáculo ninguno de carácter inflamable para su mala suerte.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Por fin encuentra una pequeña botella de doscientos cincuenta mililitros de alcohol, lo único que puede arder para su desgraciada.

—Podremos salir de aquí si conseguimos un par de armas con las que defendernos, ¿Verdad?.— dice mientras desenrosca el tapón del alcohol. Cuando al fin lo consigue se le derrama una parte bastante pequeña del contenido en la mano.—Mierda.— vuelve a mascullar.

Billy lo mira por unos segundos con curiosidad.

—Entonces, ¿Tu nuevo brillante plan es usar un par de productos inflamables junto con un par de escobas y fregonas para defendernos? Es un plan curioso.

Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me da igual lo que digas voy a intentar defenderme con esto y voy a salir de aquí con o sin ti.— dice Steve, realmente no necesita la ayuda de Billy ha sobrevivido a situaciones peores sin su ayuda.

Billy medita internamente sobre la decisión de Steve.

Se muerde el labio una vez que lo ve volver a poner el tapón ahora ya más fácil de volver a quitar a la botella de alcohol y encaminarse de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida de los baños con una fregona en la mano.

—Está bien, tú ganas, voy tras de ti.— dice mientras agarra una de las escobas que Steve ha dejado por el suelo.

No hace ni un solo comentario más acción que Steve agradece y por fin salen de los baños del gimnasio.

**Steve:**

Le cuesta mucho reprimir una arcada porque nada más salir ve tres cuerpos de tres personas a las cuales conoce completamente mutilados a mordiscos en el suelo del gimnasio, sin duda otra escena más para añadir a sus futuras pesadillas.

Es la primera vez que ve a una persona muerta y por un par de segundos no puede evitar pensar en Bárbara, en cómo diablos había acabado el demogorgon con ella en su piscina sin que él o ninguno de los tres chicos que estaban dentro de su casa se enterasen.

—Pero, ¡No te pares!—suena nervioso y pronto siente a Billy empujarlo por detrás en la zona de la espalda con el palo de la escoba que sujeta, pero no hacia la puerta que da directamente al exterior del instituto y por donde han entrado los demodogs, no, lo dirige hacia la puerta de los pasillos, la que los internará en el instituto.

—Hargrove, ¿A dónde diablos nos llevas ahora?

—Cállate y hazme caso.

Pronto y con mucha cautela dan a los pasillos del instituto que están cubiertos por un reguero de sangre que ha dejado un cuerpo al ser arrastrado. Sea cual sea la idea de Billy, Steve solo espera que no se trate de correr hacia la puerta principal que queda bastante lejos de donde se encuentran.

Billy recorre los pasillos seguro de lo que está buscando, Steve solo lo sigue detrás. No puede evitar mirar hacia otro lado cuando se fija en que el cartel con la información para el baile que tendría lugar el próximo mes tiene una gran mancha de sangre con forma de una mano.

Billy se detiene en frente de un casillero que resulta ser el suyo porque se sabe la combinación.

—¿Qué mierda, Hargrove? Nos estamos jugando la vida para que tú recojas de tu casillero...— se calla a sí mismo al ver que Billy acaba por cerrar la taquilla con un fuerte golpe. Lo único que había venido a buscar allí eran las llaves de su coche.

—Harrington ¿Cómo mierda pensabas que íbamos a salir de aquí rápido y librarnos de los monstruos? ¿Andando?

Steve lanza un sonoro bufido y decide mirar hacia otro lado. No le piensa dar la razón a Billy y a Billy parece que tampoco le interesa mucha porque de nuevo se encamina hacia el gimnasio, Steve se da la vuelta y está a punto de seguirlo cuando escucha los rápidos pasos de alguien. No, no es de alguien, hay demasiados para tratarse solo de alguien.

Siente a Billy agarrarlo del brazo y tirar de él.

—Venga tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que nos encuentren.

Y de nuevo están corriendo hacia el gimnasio, hay una espacie de aullido muy cercano a ellos y antes de que lleguen a la puerta correcta hay un demodog yendo hacia ellos.

—Mierda. — dice Steve mientras observa a Billy dar dos golpes contra el suelo con la escoba que trae en la mano, la cual no dura mucho porque tras asentarle tres golpes al demodog este muerde la escoba y la parte a la mitad.

Steve coge la pequeña botella de alcohol sanitario que ha conseguido del bolsillo de sus pantalones de gimnasia y le saca el tapón para arrojar su contenido en o más bien próximo a el demodogo que está apunto de abalanzarse sobre Billy, el bicho grita y antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo ya ha arrojado el mechero prendido, un grito espeluznante sale de la bestia y de nuevo Billy acaba por agarrarlo por el brazo y conducirlo hacia el gimnasio. Puede escuchar los demás demodogs viniendo tras ellos, como había soñado cientos de veces.

Una vez dentro cierran la puerta y la mantienen presionada con sus cuerpos, pero el primer golpe de los demodogs hace caer a Steve.

—Ya te lo dije, aprende a plantar tus putos pies.

Steve rápidamente se levanta y vuelve a hacer presión.

—Solo vete a la mierda, Hargrove.

Billy mira hacia la puerta de salida y Steve, por su parte a la fregona que todavía tiene en su mano, podría usarla para bloquear la puerta como había visto en varias películas de acción.

No se lo piensa dos veces y la cruza sobre las dos manillas de la puerta haciendo que quede bloqueada.

— A la de ya corremos hacia la otra puerta antes de que esos estúpidos bichos se acuerden de que hay otra entrada.

A penas termina esa frase dice el ya haciendo que a Steve le tome una milésima de segundos reaccionar.

Por fin salen de ese infierno, un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Steve al comprobar que también hay algunos cuerpos tirados en el aparcamiento y no se ve ningún coche policial o militar cerca del instituto, les está dando igual todo lo que está pasando.

De nuevo Billy lo agarra, pero está vez de la mano y de nuevo vuelve a obligarlo a correr,pero está vez hacia el camaro.

—Métete dentro.— le ordena.

Steve se muerde el labio, odia cuando le manda todo el rato, pero igualmente obedece.

Una vez que están dentro arranca el coche, sin saber a donde diablos van. A cada minuto que pasa Steve se da cuenta de que están ganando demasiada velocidad.

—Billy, detente, joder, Billy.

Van a tener un accidente, Steve lo sabe, pero no sucede, Billy acaba por detienerse a las afueras de Hawkins y Steve no puede evitar rezarle a lo que sea que los haya salvado.

Tras unos momentos de silencio Billy saca un cigarrillo de la guantera de su coche, pero lo escupe al darse cuenta de que no tiene encendedor porque Steve se lo ha arrojado a aquel demodog.

—Joder.— masculla.

Steve lo observa por un par de segundos buscar nervioso un encendedor, pero al cabo de unos rato al ver que no tiene ninguno abandona su intento y mira a Steve que ahora está observando detenidamente su pecho descubierto como sube y como baja ante las profundas respiraciones y una vez que sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar no puede evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios y sonreír.

—No lo has hecho nada mal.

Steve parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Qué?

—El plan, era una mierda, pero no los has llevado tan mal.

—Ya.

—No, en serio.— y agarra la mano de Steve.— es de verdad.

Steve lo mira a los ojos y por un segundo no puede evitar ponerse nervioso.

—Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermanastra y al resto.— corta inmediatamente la atmósfera Steve.—Puede que nos necesiten...

—Y nosotros a ellos.

—Sí.

Y por unos segundos no puede evitar recordar lo sucedido en una fiesta hace tres semanas y media.

"—Harrington, tengo que admitir que me gustas mucho.»

Le había dicho un Billy borracho después de devolver casi las tripas.

Sin lugar a dudas un gran momento para hacer una confesión romántica.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**_ Capítulo 2: _ **

**Will** **:**

— Tenemos que dormirte, Will. — le ha dicho Mike en algún momento. — No podrá encontrarle si está inconsciente, ¿Verdad, jefe Hopper?

Tiene el vago recuerdo de Hopper dándole una pastilla la cual tiene que ser la  causante del estado en el que se encuentra.  
Puede oír la voz de Dustin bastante alejada.  
—Tendremos que avisar a Nancy, a Jonathan y a Steve de esta situación.  
—Y a Joyce.— puntualiza desde alguna parte Lucas.

De repente una sucesión de recuerdos comienzan a invadirlo apareciendo frente a sus ojos como destellos.

Son de la noche en la que había vuelto a comenzar todo cuando en un viernes haría casi un mes estaba en el sótano de la casa de Mike jugando D&D como había hecho muchos viernes desde hacía varios años.

Está vez como era costumbre por su parte, después de una partida de unas dos horas se había excusado para ir al baño.

Todo había ido bien hasta que abrió el grifo y había colocado las manos debajo del chorro de agua para lavárselas. Rápidamente había apartado las manos del agua como si de fuego se tratase, estaba comenzando de nuevo, estaba de vuelta en el Upside Down.

Un gran ataque de pánico había comenzado a inundarlo en ese punto y un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda.  
Solo había una cosa que le pasaba por la mente, tenía que huir, tenía que esconderse del Mind Flayer, no podía encontrarlo de nuevo, así que rápidamente había abierto la puerta del baño y se había encontrado solo.

Escuchó detenerse el sonido del agua y rápidamente volvió la vista al interior del baño, una sombra negra estaba saliendo por el grifo que había dejado abierto.

Gritó y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba, pronto estuvo en frente de la puerta de entrada, se detuvo a penas una milésima de segundos para ver el cielo cubierto de tonos rojizos y con nubes de tormenta como había visto hacía de dos meses y medio antes de cerrar el portal.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa de Mike y giró a la derecha, corrió casi treinta metros más hasta que fue detenido porque chocó contra algo, inmediatamente ese algo lo agarró del brazo izquierdo y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Intentó liberarse, había pensado que quien lo tenía apresaro era el Mind Flayer, por eso había hecho todo lo posible por retorcerse y escapar de ese agarre, pero le fue imposible.

Su brazo derecho pronto también quedó atrapado y por fin pudo comenzar a escuchar las voces de fondo provenientes de su hermano, de Nancy, de sus amigos. En seguida notó las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas ¿Cuándo diablos había comenzado a llorar? y antes de lo que quisiese darse cuenta estaba de vuelta en su dimensión, siendo sujetado por un chico rubio de ojos azules con un cigarrillo en la boca al cual reconoció, lo había visto antes con Max, era su hermano.  
Por su otra parte Steve estaba a su lado frotándole la espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Ese recuerdo fue nublado de nuevo y fue sustituido por uno más reciente, el momento justo cuando había sentido al Mind flayer abrir la puerta de nuevo. Había ocurrido al final casi de la quinta clase, no sabía y todavía no lo sabe como puede sentir que está cerca de él, pero lo siente y no había tardado ni dos segundos en comunicarle a Mike ese nuevo sentimiento de temor que lo estaba invadiendo por dentro, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que en ese momento el pánico no lo dominase.

Y una vez que se lo había contado a Mike, Mike se lo comunicó a Lucas en un susurró que se lo comunicó después a Dustin que finalmente acabó por lanzarle una bola de papel por el suelo para hacerle llegar el mensaje a Max.

Después a Mike le había tomado menos de ocho minutos ingeniar un plan para salir del instituto y avisar a Hopper y a los demás, pero principalmente a Hopper para que avisase a El y tuvieran alguna oportunidad contra el Mind Flayer.

Nada más sonar el timbre que indicaba el final de la quinta hora y el principio de la sexta y última hora, Mike se había levantado, le había pedido a la delegada del curso, una chica llamada Mary Grayson que le comunicase a la profesora de matemáticas que estaban reunidos con el señor Clarke para discutir el próximo proyecto de la feria de ciencias, mientras el resto de ellos tan solo habían seguido a su líder.

De nuevo Will se vio envuelto en una cortina de humo que causó que ese recuerdo se nublará ante sus ojos hasta desaparecer y de nuevo se encontró cara a cara con el Mind Flayer del cual no conseguía librarse en ninguno de sus sueños.

 **Hopper**   **:**

De nuevo el silencio reina en su coche, ha recogido a los cinco chicos de la cabina telefónica desde dónde han llamado a la comisaría y ha tenido que detenerse en la farmacia para recoger un fármaco con el que dormir a Will en el caso de que el Mind flayer siga teniendo alguna conexión con él.

La situación no lo había pillado desprevenido del todo, desde que las visiones de Will habían regresado sabía que eso no era una buena señal y que algo grave iba a pasar a posteriores.

— Will cree que ha vuelto, que ha conseguido abrir de nuevo la puerta, ¿Podrías comprobarlo? — puede escuchar a Mike comunicarse con Eleven escogiendo las palabras con cuidado por si alguien ha pinchado la línea y los está escuchando mientras él se asegura de que Will consume el somnífero.

Hay un gran silencio al otro lado de la línea.  
Will cierra los ojos por un momento el somnífero está comenzando a hacerle efecto.  
—Tendremos que avisar a Nancy, a Jonathan y a Steve de esta situación.—está comentando Dustin con Lucas.  
—Y a Joyce.— añadió Lucas.  
Por fin al otro lado de la línea se escucha a Jane.  
—Sí, abierta.  
 **Billy** **:**

Su coche por fin se detiene cerca de las ocho de la noche en los alrededores de la casa de Steve, ya ha oscurecido. Nada más ver la casa de Steve no puede evitar compararla con la suya y pensar que es una puta mansión de un niño rico y mimado.

Han hecho un gran recorrido por toda la ciudad comenzando por la casa de los Byers donde no habían encontrado a nadie, había sido Steve el que había entrado en la casa mientras Billy se había cambiado rápidamente con la ropa de repuesto que conservaba en el coche para los muchos fines de semana que no paraba por su casa.

Había llamado varias veces al timbre y después se había ido a comprobar la puerta trasera y el cobertizo.

— No hay nadie. — le había dicho finalmente.

Continuaron por la casa de los Wheeler donde tampoco se encontraban ni Nancy ni Mike. Y la señora Wheeler tampoco les había ayudado demasiado al decirles que sus hijos se encontraban en la casa de los Byers.  
Billy por su parte había aprovechado la ocasión para coquetear un poco con la señora Wheeler esperando así poder observar alguna reacción de celos por parte del otro chico, pero al no conseguirlo se había enfadado con el mundo.

Había seguido guardando la compostura frente a la señora Wheeler, pero una vez salieron de la casa, abrió la puerta de su coche de manera brusca y la cerró de un portazo, Steve se sentó sin inmutarse por su comportamiento en el asiento de al lado.

Arrancó el coche.

— Si no están aquí podemos descartar la casa de Lucas y de Dustin. Puede que estén con Hooper, he oído que tiene una cabaña en medio del bosque, allí llevaron a Will para librarse del "virus del Mind flayer", pero no tengo ni idea de en que zona queda exactamente... y sobre tu casa, ¿Piensas pasar para comprobar si están bien tus padres o algo así?

Billy clavó las uñas en el volante y negó con la cabeza antes de contestar algo que seguramente saldría de su boca con un tono amargo y envenenado.

Se detuvo en una gasolinera para llenar el tanque del Camaro.  
Sacó algo de dinero de la guantera del coche y entró en la tienda para salir poco después con un encendedor nuevo y un cigarrillo en la boca.

En ese mismo momento pasaron tres coches de origen militar por la carretera que hicieron que a Steve se le helará la sangre. No habían venido a solucionar el problema cuando realmente hacían falta, cuando Billy y él habían pasado más de dos horas encerrados en uno de los baños del instituto. Ahora seguramente vendrían a cubrir sus huellas.

El aire frío que entró por la puerta del conductor hizo que abandonase sus pensamientos y fijará su atención en Billy.

— Nuestra siguiente parada va a ser tu casa. — sentenció nada más cerrar la puerta.

**Steve** **:**

Entraron por la puerta trasera usando la llave de repuesto que tenía enterrada superficialmente en una de las macetas.

Nada más hacerlo Steve vuelve a cerrar esa puerta.

— ¿Tus padres no están en casa? ¿O regresan tarde debido a su trabajo? — dice Billy prendiendo la luz del salón.

— No, no están, están de viaje de negocios.

Billy sonríe amargamente.

— Genial, habrás dado unas fiestas estupendas así, ganándote  la fama mal merecida de rey.

Steve no le hace caso y se dirige hacia la chimenea, con el fin de calentar un poco la casa,donde coloca un par de leños y después les prende fuego con una cerilla.

Se está muriendo de frío porque todavía sigue vistiendo los pantalones cortos y la camiseta del entrenamiento.

— Entonces, ¿Ya no montas grandes fiestas o qué pasó? ¿Se acabó tu fuego? — continúa Billy.

— Sí, se me acabó la chispa, al menos no voy ardido como tú desde que salimos de casa de los Wheeler. — se defiende mientras se levanta de donde está arrodillado al pie de la chimenea y se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse.

— Que te jodan.

— Sí has empezado tú, pero da igual, olvidalo.

No hay ningún comentario más después de que termina de subir todas las escaleras y cuando está al fin dentro de su dormitorio, enciende la luz y cierra la puerta.

No puede evitar fijarse en que las persianas de su habitación  están completamente bajadas, sabe que su bate cubierto de clavos está debajo de la cama y no duda en comprobarlo, así había dormido cientos de noches desde que las pesadillas comenzaron.

Despertándose sobre las cuatro de la mañana sobresaltado y había ido mucho peor cuando sus padres estaban en casa porque se había visto obligado a luchar contra las ganas de salir y llamar a la puerta de su dormitorio  como hacía con diez años menos, pero ahora con su edad, ¿Qué diablos les dice? Un chico de diecisiete años casi un adulto se está despertando sobresaltado porque ha soñado con un montón de monstruos que ni siquiera, teóricamente, existen.

Por unos segundos se pone a imaginar la situación, se imagina parado en frente de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, con los pies descalzados y helados, debido a que no se había puesto las zapatillas tras despertarse sobresaltado, decidiendo si entrar o no.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hace que pegue un pequeño salto de sorpresa y abandone sus pensamientos.

— ¿Vas a pasarte todo el día ahí enfadado o piensas salir en algún momento?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por darle una oportunidad y leerlo.  
> No soy dueña de Stranger Things.


	3. Capítulo 3

  
_**Capítulo 3:**_

**Joyce** **:**

Está haciendo la comida cuando escucha un coche aparcar en la entrada de su casa, inmediatamente tiene un mal presentimiento puesto que es aún demasiado temprano para que se trate de Jonathan y Will.

Deja las patatas a medio pelar y sale disparada hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Hopper a punto de llamar, está a punto de relajarse y soltar un suspiro cuando ve a los niños que se encuentran en su coche.

— ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? — le pregunta preocupada.

— La puerta hacia el Upside Down se ha vuelto a abrir. — responde Hopper de manera seca haciendo que Joyce se estremezca, aquello parece el cuento de nunca acabar. — Necesito que te quedes con los niños mientras Jane y yo salimos a buscarla para volver a cerrarla no es una solución duradera, pero ganaremos algo de tiempo, es lo mejor que tenemos por el momento.

Joyce asiente.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra Will con todo esto? ¿Ha vuelto a ver al Mind Flayer? — no puede evitar las ganas de descender las escaleras y dirigirse hacia el coche para abrazar a Will, pero Hopper la agarra por las muñecas y no la deja descender.

Hopper por un segundo se muerde el labio, nervioso por lo que le va a decir a continuación.

— Le hemos suministrado un somnífero para no correr riesgos. — hace una pequeña pausa y suelta por fin a Joyce que no puede evitar salir corriendo hacia el coche donde se encuentra a Will con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Dustin. — ¿Te puedes quedar con los niños mientras?— dice Hopper que ha ido detrás de ella.

— Sí, sin ningún problema.— dice acariciando la frente de Will.

**Max:**

Ella, Lucas, Dustin y Mike se sientan en la mesa del comedor mientras Hopper tumba a Will en el sofá, después se despide y no tardan mucho en volver a escuchar su coche arrancar.

Joyce se dirige hacia ellos y les pregunta si les apetece tomar algo, Dustin y Lucas asiente enérgicamente , mientras Mike mira el reloj.

— Antes creo que deberíamos avisar a Nancy, a Jonathan y a Steve, apenas faltan veinte minutos para que nos vayan a buscar a clase.

Dustin mira hacia Mike.

— Hoy Steve, no viene a buscarme, debía ser Jonathan ya que sale cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde debido al entrenamiento de baloncesto.

Max asiente a su lado.

— Sí, es cierto. Billy también hoy en teoría tendría que recogerme tarde a causa del equipo.

Solo el hecho de mencionar ese nombre hace que a Lucas le de un escalofrío por toda la espalda, Mike haga una mueca y Dustin mire hacia el suelo. Todavía lo temen aunque desde hace más de dos meses no les ha vuelto a molestar a ninguno.

Joyce enciende un cigarrillo mientras observa la reacción de los niños, sabe perfectamente que Billy es quién había causado los horribles hematomas y cortes en la cara de Steve que habían estado destinados en un principio a Lucas si Steve no se hubiese llegado a entrometer.

Sin lugar a dudas los chicos hacían bien en tenerle miedo.

— No os preocupéis, iremos a avisarlos y Max, si quieres hablare con tus padres por teléfono y les diré que hoy te has quedado a comer aquí. Y si quieres yo hablaré con Billy para que no te cause problemas.

Max niega con la cabeza ante el último comentario.

— No hace falta, no me causa ningún problema desde la noche del incidente. Está mucho más tranquilo. — y no puede evitar sonreír.  tímidamente ante el recuerdo de casi romperle los testículos a su hermanastro con el bate lleno de clavos de Steve.

**Jonathan:**

Nancy y él han salido del coche para esperar a Will, Mike, Dustin y Lucas. El aparcamiento de la escuela casi se ha quedado vació y todavía no hay ni rastro de ellos.

No puede evitar que un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo golpeé, ¿Y si les ha pasado algo?

Nancy le agarra de la mano tan pronto como nota que Jonathan se está comenzando a poner nervioso.

— Tranquilo, ahora salen, ya sabes que siempre suelen ser los últimos en salir porque recogen con calma.

Jonathan asiente ante sus palabras, pero a cada minuto que pasa no puede evitar ponerse más nervioso. Está a punto de entrar en el edificio a buscarlos cuando escucha un coche aparcando en el aparcamiento del colegio cerca de ellos, rápidamente Nancy y él giran la cabeza para ver de quién se trata, casi se quedan sin aliento al ver que se trata de Joyce quién trae a los chicos en el asiento trasero y a Max en el asiento de copiloto.

Nancy es la primera en correr hacia el coche de su madre y Jonathan la sigue detrás.

— ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? — pregunta Nancy sin entender absolutamente nada.

— El portal se ha vuelto a abrir, vuelve a estar todo en peligro. Hopper y Jane van a intentar volver a cerrarlo, pero si lo hacen, de nuevo volverá a ser temporal y de nuevo será abierto.

Jonathan traga saliva, mientras Nancy la mira con cierta dureza en su rostro.

— ¿Y hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

Joyce niega con la cabeza.

— De momento tendremos que limitarnos solamente a esperar.

**Jane:**

Está fuera de la cabaña esperando a que Hopper llegue con el coche, hasta hace un rato han estado comunicándose por la radio. Está tardando más de la cuenta porque ha parado en una tienda de armas para estar preparados.

Por fin mira el coche de policía a lo lejos. Tan pronto como se detiene sube a él y comienza a indicarle a Hopper en que dirección ha visto y siente la creciente energía del portal.

Se detienen en medio del bosque cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, dejan el coche a un par de metros y Hopper se arma con dos grandes metralletas.

Cuando por fin llegan al frente del portal, Hopper no puede evitar tragar saliva, está comenzando a crecer en la pared de una montaña.

De pronto como si los estuvieran esperando, una gran libélula sin rostro sale del portal para atacarles. Jane y Hopper rápidamente se apartan para esquivar el golpe.

El monstruo abre su boca y comienza a escupir ácido por ella, pero antes de que les dé Hopper ya le ha alcanzado con un tiro y la ha matado.

Eso parece ser solo un calentamiento porque de repente comienzan a salir más. Jane rápidamente mata a una asfixiándola.

— ¡No te preocupes por ellos, yo me encargo, tú solo concentrate en cerrar esa puerta! — grita Hopper detrás de ella.  Puede escuchar los fuertes ruidos que realiza la metralleta al disparar.

Jane asiente, extiende la mano e intenta hacer lo que le enseñó Kali, su hermana, intenta enfadarse pensando en todo el daño que le han hecho desde que era pequeña, en el daño que le han hecho a su madre, en la muerte de Benny la cual hicieron parecer como un suicidio.

El portal comienza a cerrarse lentamente, está a punto de volverse un pequeño agujero del tamaño de una pelota de tennis cuando una fuerza a un mayor que la suya comienza a hacer que se abra y se vuelva a expandir.

Jane siente como poco a poco está perdiendo el control y como de está vez del agujero sale una especie de hombre con cabeza de pez con grandes y afilados dientes, pero Hopper de varios disparos acaba por matarlo antes de que dé un solo paso hacia Jane.

Agarra la otra metralleta puesto que la que está usando se ha quedado sin carga y no tiene tiempo para recargarla porque de los senderos del bosque comienzan a salir un par de demodogos, pero no son ni siquiera ni una cuarta parte de todos los que había en el laboratorio de Hawkins la última vez.

Eso causa que un sudor frío comience a invadir a Hopper, los demodogos no han salido del portal, ya estaban a fuera, ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?  
Jane sigue intentando luchar contra la fuerza que no para de abrir el portal, están en un punto estable, sus fuerzas están igualadas puesto que el portal ha dejado de expandirse, pero tampoco se cierra.

No dura mucho tiempo así puesto que las piernas de Jane comienzan a temblar, la cabeza le duele como si le estuviesen clavando mil agujas y pronto no puede evitar caer al suelo desmayada por todo el esfuerzo que ha tenido que hacer, le sangra la nariz, los oídos e incluso sus ojos derraman una gota de sangre.

Hopper rápidamente agarra a Jane en sus brazos, tiene que tirar la metralleta que ha dejado sin cargar para poder hacerlo y sigue disparando hacia los monstruos que se le acercan.

Tienen que huir de allí, tiene que correr hacia su auto, aquello no ha sido buena idea.

**Steve:**

Por fin abre la puerta de su habitación completamente cambiado y con el bate de clavos que ha sacado de debajo de su cama en la mano, ahora ya se siente mucho más protegido que cuando estaban en los baños del gimnasio.

Billy abre mucho los ojos al verlo y Steve no puede evitar pensar que posiblemente este recordando la noche en que Max casi lo golpea con esa arma.

No hace ningún comentario y Steve baja las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo delante de él. Frunce el ceño al encontrarse una de las botellas del Whiskey caro de su padre ya medio vacía en medio de la cocina al lado de un vaso. Sin lugar a dudas Billy no ha perdido el tiempo mientras se cambiaba.

— ¿Es en serio? Una panda de monstruos casi nos devora y tú en este momento solo piensas en atontarte en lugar de tener los cinco sentidos para combatirlos. —frunce el ceño.—Y además hay cervezas en la nevera, ¿Por qué mierda tienes que tocar el mueble-bar de mi padre? — por unos segundos la rabia lo abandona y  deja algo de paso al miedo ante la bronca que le puede caer de parte de sus padres si se enteran de eso y no consigue remplazar la botella antes de que lleguen.

Billy lanza un sonoro bufido.

— Solo quería relajarme, además tengo mucho aguante con el alcohol, ¿Te acuerdas en la fiesta de Halloween con el barril? Muchos chicos ya estarían vomitando su contenido o a punto de tener un coma etílico.

Steve se gira solo para mirar a Billy desafiante a los ojos, desde luego no quería saber la cantidad de alcohol que se había tenido que ingerir el día en que lo encontró al salir de una fiesta vomitando detrás de unos arbustos, completamente borracho así era como le había confesado sus sentimientos (asunto que Steve en su momento intentó ignorar) y para haber despertado al día siguiente en el sofá de la casa de Steve sin tener ni una misera idea de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior por la noche.

Ante aquella pausa que ha hecho Steve al recordarse a sí mismo aquel acontecimiento, Billy no puede evitar sonreír como un tiburón.

—Aunque realmente creo que tú solo recuerdas la parte en la que Jonathan Byers comenzó a robarte a tu chica. — Y ahí está de nuevo ese fuego que ama ver en los ojos de Steve.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

**Billy:**

Sobre las diez y media de la noche suena el timbre en la casa de Steve. Billy abre los ojos y enciende la luz en la habitación de invitados, todavía no había ni siquiera podido cerrar los ojos a causa de los monstruos que los habían atacado en el gimnasio.

Levanta la vista de la cama para observar a Steve ,todavía sujetando firmemente su bate, reincorporarse en el colchón, que habían metido en esa habitación para no estar ninguno de los dos solos, la cual había sido una decisión silenciosa que ambos habían tomado a los cinco minutos de haberse acostado, Steve en su cama y Billy en el sofá del salón.

— ¿Esperabas visita o algo parecido? — pregunta Billy reincorporándose también y saliendo de la cama.

Steve niega con la cabeza mientras se pone unas zapatillas y sale de la habitación, todavía sujetando el bate.

Billy lo sigue desde atrás observándole, pero se detiene al final de las escaleras, sentándose en el último peldaño.

Una vez cerca de la puerta Steve pregunta quién es y casi se le escapa una risa nerviosa al escuchar a Nancy decir que son Jonathan y ella.

Billy no puede evitar sentir una punzada de celos que rápidamente intenta disimular sacando un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos y encendiéndolo.

Casi lo deja caer de sus labios por una risa que casi se le escapa al ver la cara que ponen Jonathan y Nancy cuando lo ven allí, sentado al pie de las escaleras.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo leyendola, dandole una oportunidad, comentandola y animandola para que siga continuando.  
> Estoy contenta con este capítulo porque por fin he conseguido unir algunas de las piezas del puzzle que formaban el inicio de está historia.
> 
>  
> 
> No soy dueña de Stranger Things.


	4. Capítulo 4

_ **Capítulo 4:** _

 

**Jonathan:**

 

De nuevo se mueve nervioso en la cama, los recuerdos de todo lo que les ha acontecido hoy no se le paran de amontonar en la cabeza causando que no pueda dormir.

Nancy, que lo nota inquieto, se gira para mirarlo con cariño y colocar una de sus manos en su cara para acariciarlo con ternura.

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? — le pregunta. El reloj que está a su derecha marca casi las dos.

Jonathan niega.

— No, no dejo de pensar en que pronto esa cosa volverá a abrir el portal y en que puede que tal vez todo lo que hoy sucedió fuese una maldita advertencia. Atacó el instituto y el colegio cuando estaban casi vacíos, mandó un par de demodogos para atacar a mi madre en su casa. Podría haber causado más daño como cuando liberó a todos aquellos demodogos en el laboratorio de Hawkins, pero no lo hizo. 

Nancy se queda en silencio ante las palabras de Jonathan, hasta que finalmente dice: 

— No dejaremos que esas amenazas se conviertan en realidad, cueste lo que nos cueste. 

Termina por presionar un cariñoso beso en los labios de Jonathan antes de volver a girarse para intentar dormir. 

Jonathan también le da la espalda y de nuevo deja que los recuerdos se vuelvan a amontonar en su cabeza  sin un orden preciso comenzando por el momento en que su madre había entrado completamente asustada a la cabaña de Hopper sin esperar que ellos estuviesen allí debido a que varias demodogos habían rodeado su casa.  Según le había contado para poder escapar de allí había sacado un rifle de debajo del armario de su habitación, con el cual se había hecho después de que las visitas al otro lado hubiesen vuelto a comenzar en Will, había disparado a los pocos que se encontraban en los alrededores de su casa y una vez que los había espantado, había cogido a Will en sus brazos y le había dicho a los niños que lo mejor era que se largasen de allí antes de que más monstruos apareciesen y no tuvieran conque más defenderse.

En ese momento ante ese recuerdo se solapó un fragmento de una conversación que había mantenido con Mike mucho antes de que todo eso ocurriese cuando Mike había estado caminando en círculos en su sala de estar con una brújula en la mano porque hacía casi más de una hora que no habían tenido noticias ni de Eleven ni de Hopper.

“— El campo magnético de la tierra todavía sigue desviado. — les había dicho mientras colocaba la brújula en la mesa del comedor justo en frente de Nancy y él. — El sol se está poniendo hacia allí, osea que es el oeste y la brújula sigue indicando como norte lo que realmente es el noroeste. ¡ Todavía no han cerrado el portal! Les ha tenido que pasar algo. ¿Y si los monstruos los están a punto de matar? O ¿Y si se han quedado atrapados en…?”

Ese había sido el diálogo justo que había impulsado a Nancy a levantarse de la mesa y a morderse las uñas nerviosa.

“ — Tiene razón, no perdemos nada por ir a comprobarlo.”

“ — Pero no tenemos armas y no creo que mi madre nos deje hacer semejante...”

“ — No tiene porque enterarse. — le había cortado Nancy. Mike en ese mismo segundo le había tendido la brújula a su hermana para que encontrasen el portal y diesen con el paradero de Eleven y Hopper.”

Su madre en ese instante se encontraba en la habitación de Will suministrándole otro somnífero.

Al final había acabado cediendo y habían salido de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido aunque al arrancar el coche todo esa escapada silenciosa se había tirado por la borda, pero aún así habían continuado.

Nancy le había intentado guiar, más o menos siguiendo la brújula por el hipotético camino que indicaba donde se encontraba el portal.

Se detuvieron en cuanto encontraron el coche de policía sin nadie dentro, rápidamente lo revisaron y para su suerte pudieron encontrar un revolver que rápidamente Jonathan le tendió a Nancy, un sable que Jonathan no había dudado ni por un segundo en agarrar y varios cartuchos de balas para una metralleta que realmente no les servían de mucho.

Hubo un grito espeluznante desde el interior del bosque y Jonathan no dudo ni por un segundo de que se trataba de Hopper. Sin pensárselo dos veces y está vez armados Nancy y él corrieron hacia el lugar de procedencia del grito.

Se detuvieron tan pronto como encontraron a Hopper tirado en el suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo a Eleven que parecía estar inconsciente, de su espalda brotaba un pequeño humo blanco. Escucharon el fuerte aleteo de un insecto sobre sus cabezas, rápidamente se encontraron sobre ellos con una especie de libélula gigante sin rostro. Aquello los sorprendió, ese monstruo era completamente nuevo, pero eso igualmente no los iba a detener.

Nancy le apuntó con el revolver y tras asentarle dos tiros la gran libélula cayó. En seguida pudieron escuchar el aleteo de muchas más acercarse.

“ — Diablos. — habían dicho Jonathan ante aquella situación.”

Intentaron entre Nancy y él ayudar a levantarse a Hopper que por lo visto también tenía una quemadura en la pierna derecha con muy mala pinta como en la espalda y su brazo izquierdo presentaba una herida de dientes posiblemente debidos a un mordisco de uno de los demodogos.

Aún podía caminar cojeando, pero necesitaba un punto de apoyo, el cual terminó siendo Jonathan mientras tanto Nancy había recogido a Eleven en sus brazos, pero aún así Hopper no dudó ni un solo segundo en levantar la metralleta que tenía colgada a la cintura y disparar sobre las libélulas que se habían asentado de nuevo sobre sus cabezas.

Se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el coche de policía, tendrían que dejar el suyo atrás, puesto que Hopper no estaba en condiciones para conducir y Nancy no sabía, pero en ese instante daba igual, lo importante era salir con vida de aquella situación.

Acomodó como pudo a Hopper en el asiento del copiloto, Nancy colocó con cuidado a Eleven en los asientos de atrás y ella también se sentó allí.

Tan pronto como estuvo sentado en el asiento del piloto arrancó el coche, no tenía ni idea de hacia a donde irían cuando hizo esa acción, pero por suerte en aquel momento Hopper lo comenzó a guiar hasta que acabaron cerca de su cabaña.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Nancy tumbó a Eleven con cuidado en su cama y la arropó, después se giró solo para contemplar a Jonathan intentando acomodar al jefe Jim Hopper en el sofá.

“ — Deberías ir a un hospital. — había dicho en ese momento Nancy. — Tienen pinta de ser quemaduras de tercer grado.”

“ — No hay tiempo para ello — había respondido Hopper.”

Nancy se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a humedecer un par de paños que después aplicaría sobre las quemaduras de Hopper mientras Jonathan había comenzado a vendar el brazo izquierdo de Hopper que posiblemente también podía presentar alguna especie de fisura o fractura debido a la profundidad de los dientes.

Poco después de aquello había aparecido su madre con Will en sus brazos y la pandilla de niños delante.

“ — Os lo dije. — había dicho Mike nada más verlo. — Os dije que no podían estar bien.”

Pasaron la siguiente hora relatando todo lo que le había sucedido por las tres partes y en ese rato Eleven había vuelto a recuperar la consciencia, pero se encontraba demasiado débil para incluso poder levantarse de la cama.

“ — ¿Y ahora que hacemos? — había preguntado Lucas.”

“ — Buscar equipamiento. — había dicho Hopper en un tono frío causando que todos lo mirasen confundidos. — Me equivoqué al pensar que Jane y yo podríamos detenerlo solos. — admitió. — Pero necesitamos cerrar ese portal cuanto antes, Jane está demasiado débil para volver a tener una pelea así, por ello necesitamos debilitarlo cuanto más mejor. — prosiguió. — Todos los monstruos están interconectados, así que cuanto más daño les hagamos más daño sufrirá el Mind Flayer, también por otra parte y ya es más arriesgado podemos usar los métodos que usaron en el Laboratorio de Hawkins para mantener a la plaga, adentrarnos e incendiar una pequeña parte .”

A todos les había convencido el plan así que Jonathan y Nancy salieron en el coche de Joyce en busca de más armas.

“ — ¿Podríais conseguirme un bate como el de Steve? — Había preguntado Dustin antes de que Jonathan y Nancy partieran.”

“ — Lo intentaremos. — había prometido Nancy sabiendo de la existencia del fuerte vinculo que habían forjado Dustin y Steve en los últimos meses.”

Una vez en la tienda, Nancy le había pedido al dependiente si le podía dejar usar el teléfono, le dejó y aprovechó para llamar a casa de Steve para pedirle que se reuniera con ellos lo antes posible, pero nadie contestó, lo cual no pudo evitar levantar algo de sospecha en Nancy, teóricamente hacía más de una hora y veinte minutos que había salido del entrenamiento, debería estar en casa, pero decidió disuadir esa preocupación diciéndose a sí misma que posiblemente hubiese quedado con alguien. 

Una vez habían conseguido todo lo necesario volvieron de vuelta a la cabaña donde consiguieron armarle un pequeño bate con clavos a Dustin, entregarle un revolver a Max, Mike y a Lucas este último todavía se negaba a abandonar de todo su tirachinas. Les dieron unas navajas a los cuatro por si acaso.

Joyce tomó la metralleta de Hopper el cual claramente no iba a volver a acercarse al portal debido al estado en el que se encontraba, se quedaría cuidando de Will el cual una vez que los demás se fueran y el narcótico dejase de hacer efecto, no sería suministrado con otro porque está vez él también haría su propio esfuerzo por enfrentarse al Mind Flayer como harían el resto

En el coche tenían guardadas unas siete latas de gasolina de unos dos litros y medio.

Sobre las ocho y diez de la noche, una vez que Eleven había afirmado de que podría volver a intentarlo, por fin habían partido.

Ya era de noche y tuvieron que llevar linternas para aproximarse al portal, cuanto más se aproximaban más zumbidos de libélulas escuchaban, las libélulas comenzaron a atacarlos mientras se esforzaban por llegar.

Una vez que lo volvieron a encontrar Jonathan y Nancy se miraron y rápidamente comenzaron a verter la gasolina sobre las raíces que brotaban del portal, no se arriesgarían a entrar porque principalmente no sabían que podían esperar detrás.

Jane de nuevo volvió a concentrar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en intentar cerrar el portal, volvió a intentar enfurecerse, de nuevo pensó en todo el daño que le había hecho Breener, el hombre que había sido su padre, en todas las muertes injusta que había causado directa o indirectamente como habían sido la de Benny, Bárbara, Bob o casi la de Will. Pensó en el daño permanente que le habían hecho a su madre solo por intentar encontrarla y de nuevo el portal comenzó a cerrarse, pero está vez al alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto volvió a  expandirse, de nuevo volvieron a quedar en equilibrio, estuvieron así un tiempo, podía sentir las mil agujas clavándose en su cabeza como antes, pero mucho más doloroso, iban a perder, hasta que de repente el Mind Flayer abandonó la pelea (por causa de Will, pero en ese momento les era desconocido) y rápidamente el portal se cerró.

Todos los monstruos controlados por el Mind Flayer cayeron muertos antes de que Jane se desmayará.

En ese mismo momento Jonathan había creído que sus problemas por esa noche habían terminado, pero por desgracia tenía que equivocarse porque nada más regresar a la cabaña se había encontrado a Will temblando de miedo y a Hopper con un humor de perros.

— Ha habido un supuesto tiroteo tanto en el instituto como en el colegio a eso de las dos y cincuenta de la tarde. — Había anunciado Hopper nada más verlos entrar. — Mentiras, si lo hubiese habido habría tenido algún maldito mensaje de la comisaría y no ha habido nada en todo el día, además, ¿Quién en su sano juicio comete un atentado contra un colegio cuando está medio vacío? Han dicho que un loco y no han dado más detalles. — se rió de una forma fría. — A los federales no se les ha ocurrido otra excusa mejor para cubrir sus malditas huellas. Ha tenido que haber un ataque de demodogos, como ha habido en la casa de los Byers.

En ese mismo instante Nancy le había agarrado fuertemente del brazo mientras Max se había puesto algo pálida.

— A esa hora Steve estaba en el entrenamiento.

 

**Will:**

Se ha despertado en la cabaña de Hopper de nuevo como hace dos meses casi, rápidamente se levanta de la cama dónde está tumbado para encontrarse en la pequeña sala de estar a Hopper con el brazo izquierdo , la pierna derecha así como la espalda vendada. A fuera ya está completamente a oscuras.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?  ¿Qué me he perdido? — es lo primero que pregunta.

Hopper señala el paquete de pastillas que se encuentra encima de la mesa que Will no tarda en ver, pero no se mueve para coger ninguna.

— Jane y yo hemos hecho un primer intento para cerrar el portal, pero hemos fracasado. — dice. — Mi error, creí que podríamos enfrentarlo. Ahora van a ver si son capaces de conseguirlo ella y los otros, aunque ahora está mucho más débil. — Hopper cierra los ojos por un segundo. Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le llega a pasar esa noche a alguien. — Van a intentar golpear más al monstruo para debilitarlo, pero aún así, no sé si serán capaces.

Will traga saliva, tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer para ayudarles desde allí. De nuevo vuelve la vista hacia las pastillas. Todos los demás estaban arriesgando sus vidas, no solo para protegerlo a él, sino también al resto de la humanidad.

— ¿Y si me enfrentase al monstruo?

Hopper lo mira con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Will mira unos segundos hacia sus propios pies y vuelve a tragar saliva.

— Quiero decir, enfrentar no me enfrentaría, más bien intentaría captar su atención para que viniese a por mí y dejase a los otros.

— ¿Y te crees capaz para hacer eso?

Will levanta la vista de sus pies y hace un esfuerzo por mirar a Hopper a los ojos, pero termina fijándose en el brazo que tiene vendado.

— Podría intentarlo. — dice en un tono inseguro, sería la primera vez que el intentaría entrar por su propia cuenta en el mundo del Upside Down. — Lo único que tendría que hacer sería no dejarme atrapar.

Hopper asiente lentamente, le hubiese gustado decirle que lo intentase que no se preocupase que él lo protegería, pero tal en el estado en el que se encontraba sería una vil mentira.

Will se sienta en una de las sillas y cierra los ojos, ¿Y ahora que hace? Intenta concentrarse en todo lo que había vivido aquella semana que se perdió en el Upside Down. No tiene ni idea si eso podrá funcionar.

— A Jane le ayuda vendarse los ojos, puede que a ti también. — dice Hopper, pero es un diálogo que Will ya no puede escuchar.

 

**Max:**

Esa misma noche antes de acostarse pone la radio, las listas de fallecidos comenzaran a transmitirse a las once, apenas quedan siete minutos para ello.

Espera pacientemente mientras antes dan detalles del asalto y anuncian que mañana tanto en el instituto y en el colegio no habrá clase para guardar el luto por las pérdidas lo cual es lo único que Max considera que debe contar como cierto.

Los nombres comienzan, algunos le suenan, pero son simplemente conocidos, nadie realmente cercano. El único nombre que le hace apretar un poco el agarre en su almohada es el de su profesora de lengua.

Han sido diecinueve personas en total y casi suspira de alivio cuando entre ellas no se encuentran ni el nombre de Billy Hargrove, ni el de Steve Harrington. Pero es un sentimiento que no dura mucho porque pronto se enfada, ¿Por qué mierda Billy no había llamado para decir que se encontraba bien? Tanto le costaba hacer una maldita llamada para que su madre, ella y por lo menos su padrastro supiesen que podrían dormir esa noche tranquilos.

El fuerte ruido de una lámpara rompiéndose en el salón hace que salte de la cama.

— Hijo de puta, más le valía estar muerto. — escucha decir a su padrastro.

 

**Billy:**

 

Son casi las once cuando Nancy y Jonathan vuelven a marcharse debido a que la madre de Jonathan tiene que llevar a Hopper al hospital y ellos tienen que quedarse a cuidar de Will, Eleven y de Mike, que se había negado a dejar a Eleven en ese estado. Solo habían venido a ver si Steve estaba bien.

De todo lo que había acontecido solo dijeron que el portal, de momento, volvía a estar cerrado y que fuese lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido en el instituto y en el colegio iba a ser tapado como un tiroteo por los federales lo que había hecho a Steve apretar los dientes con rabia. Billy por su parte había abierto mucho los ojos al enterarse de que el colegio también había sido atacado.

— Pero, Max se encuentra bien, ¿Verdad?

Jonathan había asentido lentamente ante esa pregunta.

— Si no te preocupes, acabamos de dejarla en su casa. — había dicho Nancy. — Sin embargo pienso que deberías llamarla para tranquilizarla y Steve, tú deberías hacer lo misma con Dustin, está muy preocupado, nada más conocer la noticia se puso a llorar.

Steve había asentido, pero solo cuando se van Jonathan y Nancy coge el teléfono para llamar.

Billy sigue sentado en la escalera, acaba de acabar su cigarrillo y ahora va a agarrar un segundo, puede escuchar la voz de Steve de fondo.

"No, solo te llamaba para decirte esto" — se ríe. — "Te lo contaré todo mañana o otro día ya con más tranquilidad, es muy tarde para mantener una conversación tan larga por teléfono. No te preocupes". —hace una pequeña pausa. — “Y si puedes dile a Max que Billy está bien.” — No le da tiempo a Dustin a objetar algo porque dicho aquello se despide.

De nuevo vuelve hacia él. Billy se vuelve a fijar en que en ningún momento ha soltado el bate.

— ¿Vas a llamar a Max?

— ¿Para qué? De todas formas supongo que sacaran un listaje de los fallecidos, además, no creo que yo sea su persona más favorita en este mundo, ni la de nadie.

Steve solo suspira y vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

— Mira, haz lo que quieras, ya eres suficientemente mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones.

Billy vuelve a sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca y expulsa el humo, ojala lo fuese, pero todavía le quedaba hasta mayo para cumplir los dieciocho y ser libre por fin de la custodia de su padre.

Steve pasa a su lado para dirigiéndose hacia el piso de arriba y posiblemente hacia la habitación que están compartiendo.

Billy espera a acabar su cigarrillo para seguirlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer está historia.  
> No soy dueña de Stranger things.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5:_ **

_Dos días después:_

**Will:**  
Todavía le es difícil conciliar el sueño entre los somníferos que debieron de haberle alterado algo el ciclo y que las pesadillas habían regresado.

Pero lo peor es sin ninguna duda que cada vez le resulta más difícil distinguir la realidad de lo que es realmente un sueño.

La noche anterior también había soñado con el Mind Flayer, de nuevo la gran sombra extendía sus manos para intentar atraparlo como había intentado hace dos días cuando fue él quien lo había buscado para distraerlo y que los demás consiguiesen cerrar el portal, aquella vez había salido huyendo y había conseguido escapar de sus garras, pero en su sueño era incapaz de mover sus piernas y el Mind Flayer volvía de nuevo a atraparlo y otra vez volvía a sentirlo como la primera vez por todas partes.  Aquellos sentimientos parecían tan reales.

Solo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño cuando su hermano lo despertó porque estaba gritando.

**Dustin:**

Ver el Camaro azul estacionado en los alrededores de la casa ya le había hecho hacerse una ligera idea de que era muy probable de que Billy posiblemente estuviese allí. Antes de llamar a la puerta había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que eso no sucediese, puesto que quería hablar con Steve en privado y si podía ser alejado del instinto asesino de Billy.

Pero una vez había entrado solo le tomó dos minutos encontrarlo en el sofá tumbado.

— Podrías haberme avisado de que estaba aquí. Me habría mantenido a diez kilómetros de distancia. — dijo al descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se colocó detrás de Steve en cuanto vio que Billy lo miraba con especial atención podía decir que ni tanto él como Steve habían dormido gran cosa esta última noche debido a las ojeras que ambos presentaban. — Además, ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí?

Por su parte Steve solo había abierto y cerrado la boca varias veces antes de responder.

—Me está ayudando a matar  demodogos si es que aparece alguno más.

Esa respuesta había hecho que Dustin abriese aún más los ojos.

—Pero, si estoy seguro de que él te arrojaría a los demodogos para que te devorasen y así fueses la distracción que le permitiría escapar.

Steve había visto rápidamente hacia Billy esperando algún tipo de ataque de ira o mala contestación, pero por su parte Billy solo se había reído y había añadido.

—Tengo que admitir que ayer me sentí tentado a hacerlo.— y bajo la atenta mirada de Steve, Billy se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

Steve, por su parte fue incapaz de evitar sonreír recordando los muchos momentos en los que Billy lo había agarrado y prácticamente arrastrado a un lugar seguro.

—Sí, créeme lo noté múltiples veces. — dijo de forma sarcástica

**Max:**

Una vez que Billy llegó ayer a casa sobre las seis de la tarde, como se había imaginado, su padrastro y él comenzaron a discutir.

—Te permití llegar tarde a recoger a Max los martes y los jueves a causa de los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto y ahora parece ser que ni tan siquiera te presentas. — hizo una pequeña pausa para añadir con un tono de voz más elevado. — ¡Seguramente para estar con alguna de esas rameras con las que siempre andas!— Se escuchó un golpe fuerte desde el salón.— como siempre no te haces cargo de tus responsabilidades.—hubo más golpes después de aquellas palabras. —Lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidar se tu hermana Maxine y ni siquiera lo haces bien.

Se quedó en silencio dentro de su habitación, en ese momento prestando un especial interés a las ruedas de su monopatín con el fin de ignorar la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en el salón.

No debería defender el comportamiento de su padrastro, eso lo sabía, puesto que jamás le gustaría estar en la piel de Billy, pero ella no era como Billy ni nunca sería un completo imbécil como era él que casi había atropellado a sus amigos, que casi había matado a Steve de una paliza dirigida inicialmente a Lucas un chico mucho más pequeño que él y más indefenso. Tampoco dejaría a su familia sufrir toda una noche sin siquiera llamar por estar con sabe dios quién haciendo sabe dios que cosas.

Tomó aire, sin duda Billy se merecía aquello.

Después de aquella pelea Billy se había encerrado en su habitación y no había vuelto a salir hasta la mañana siguiente para agarrar un par de tostadas y meterse de nuevo en su coche para esperarla.

—Atrás— es lo primero que le dice a Max cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta del asiento del copiloto como siempre con su monopatín debajo del brazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — pregunta Max de mal humor.

No habría negado que se habría esperado que lo primero que le dijese fuese relacionado con los sucesos del martes creyendo que si Hopper estaba en lo cierto tal vez deberían incluir a Billy en todo lo que sucediera a partir de ahora relacionado con el Upside Down.

—He quedado en recoger a alguien. — responde de forma seca.

Max solo resopla y enfurruñada se mete en el asiento trasero.

—¿A quién?— dice una vez que Billy ha arrancado el coche.

—¿Qué mierda te importa? Ya lo descubrirás. — responde de forma dura.

Max le hace el corte de manga y después se cruza de brazos, de todas formas no le importa, estaba segura de que se tratará de alguna de las novias pasajeras de su hermanastro con la que seguramente habría pasado el rato que debería haber estado en el entrenamiento.

**Billy:**

Mientras se arregla el pelo se mira en el espejo de su habitación y presta especial atención al labio partido y al moratón que tiene en la mejilla izquierda que está comenzando a pasar de un tono amarillento a uno púrpura.

«Podría haber sido peor.»— Se dice frente al espejo, ya más de una vez antes le había roto la nariz o puesto algún ojo morado o roto algún hueso, pero eso había sido antes de casarse con Susan.

Por un rato, y siendo consciente de que hoy va a tener que recoger a Steve en su casa para llevarlo a clase, se plantea ocultar el moratón bajo una capa de maquillaje, pero eso seguramente haría enfurecer aún más a su padre en cuanto lo viera y haría que terminaría golpeándolo aún más fuerte por "maricón".

**Steve:**

Una vez que Billy aparca el coche en la entrada del colegio la campana suena indicando el comienzo de la primera hora haciendo que Max y Dustin salgan corriendo del Camaro.

Steve hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, ya puede dar por hecho que Billy y él perderán la primera hora de clase. Hubiesen llegado a tiempo si Max y Billy no se hubiesen puesto a pelear en el momento en el Max lo vio montarse en el Camaro.

"— ¿Desde cuando Billy y tú os lleváis? — le había preguntado en el momento en el que había abierto la puerta del coche para entrar.

— No nos llevamos, le estoy haciendo un favor. — respondió Billy por él apretando su agarre sobre el volante.

Steve cerró la puerta y se abrochó en el cinturón.

— Tendría cientos de opciones mejores que tú... Entonces, supongo que tengo que dar por hecho que estuviste en de verdad estuviste en el entrenamiento y te enteraste de todos los trapos sucios de los federales.

Ese comentario había causado que Steve hubiese mirado sorprendido a Billy.

— ¿ No le dijiste nada sobre lo sucedido?

— Tampoco se lo negué. — Fue la respuesta arisca de Billy.

Max le dio una fuerte patada al asiento donde Billy estaba sentado.

— Sigo sin saber que sucedió.

— Ya te enterarás por tus amiguitos los nerd, después de todo el mocoso de la gorra ya lo sabe todo... ¿O no Steve? — dijo Billy refiriéndose a Dustin. Se volvió hacia Steve que recayó en el moratón de su mejilla.

De nuevo Max le dio otra patada al asiento de Billy."

Al final no habían arrancado el coche hasta que Max se había enterado de todo lo que les había sucedido el martes y aún después tenían que detenerse a recoger a Dustin.

Por lo menos hoy ya recuperaría su coche del aparcamiento del instituto, aparte de volver a la tranquilidad se libraría de los dichosos nervios que lo habían estado acompañando desde el momento en el que el coche de Billy frenó delante de su casa.

Observa a Billy sacar un cigarrillo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y un mechero y encenderlo, en el transcurso que hace esa acción Steve se fija en sus nudillos había dado por hecho al ver el moratón en la cara de  Billy que ayer había tenido una pelea con alguien, pero la piel de sus nudillos está intacta y conociendo el carácter de Billy no se habría quedado mirando mientras le daban un puñetazo.

Billy se saca con tranquilidad el cigarrillo de la boca y expulsa el humo por la boca.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? — decide preguntar finalmente.

— ¿De verdad te interesa? — una vez dicha aquella oración vuelve a meterse el cigarrillo en la boca.

—Sí, tenemos como tres cuartos de hora y realmente quiero hablar de algo.

— Me pelee con un tipo al que luego vencí. — miente.

Steve asiente lentamente.

— Bueno, no se esperaba menos del nuevo rey de la escuela, Billy Hargrove.

Ad

Billy sonríe ante el comentario.

— Si no me crees,dilo con todas las letras, no hace falta que me lamas el culo, es muy impropio de ti. — hace una mueca. — Además hay cientos de temas de los que podemos hablar sin ser específicamente ese.— vuelve a meterse el cigarrillo en la boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a está historia y leerla.  
> Por favor comentenme, si quieren, que les ha parecido el capítulo.  
> No soy dueña de Stranger things.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6:** _

_Un par de horas después:_

**Will** **:**

Siempre que el Upside Down vuelve a aparecer en su vida siente como si volviese todo patas arriba y tuviese que empezar de nuevo, como si realmente su vida de por sí no fuese ya lo suficientemente complicada.

Intenta prestar atención a la conversación que mantienen Lucas, Dustin y Max en el recreo. Están opinando sobre Billy que ahora parece estar también envuelto en todo este asunto.

— Lo único bueno que podremos sacar de él, es utilizarlo como carnada en las situaciones verdaderamente difíciles. —dice Lucas cruzándose de brazos. —antes de que nos arroje él a nosotros a los demodogs.

—Eso le dije yo a Steve y Billy admitió que se lo pensó varias veces arrojar a Steve a los demodogos para salvarse. —añadió Dustin.

— No creo que realmente lo haga... Sí, es un imbécil, pero...

—Casi nos atropella y casi mata a Steve a golpes, ¿Qué diablos lo detendría ante eso?

Will escucha en silencio, no entra en el debate porque realmente no conoce a Billy, aunque por lo que ha escuchado hablar sabe que no es un buen tipo.

En está situación le hubiera gustado escuchar la opinión de Mike, seguro que habría encontrado alguna solución que acabaría por contentar a todos, pero hoy se encontraba con Eleven que se encontraba sola, porque hasta el sábado a Hopper no le darían el alta en el hospital.

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo ponerse algo triste y sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia que rápidamente trato de ignorar intentando pensar en otra cosa.

_Tres días después:_

**Steve** **:**

Una vez más es incapaz de conciliar el sueño y cada vez va a peor a medida que pasan los días.

Sabe que el Mind Flayer volverá, es una paranoia constante y en lugar de tener un sueño lúcido y descansar para tener fuerzas para enfrentarse contra él, se tortura a sí mismo sin dejarse dormir pensando continuamente en el funeral que ha tenido ese sábado donde había tenido que enterrar a prácticamente todos sus compañeros de baloncesto y a su entrenador, en como lamenta la muerte de Tommy a pesar de haberse vuelto en el último año un gilipollas con él porque durante muchos años atrás había sido su mejor amigo y había estado allí para apoyarlo.

Aveces incluso en esos últimos días piensa en Nancy, en lo feliz que la hace Jonathan y otras veces incluso llega a pensar en el imbécil de Billy.

Y cuando por fin consigue dormir es perseguido en sus sueños por esas malditas bestias provenientes del Upside Down.

Vuelve a intentar cerrar los ojos, tiene que dejar de barrenar en todo eso.

La puerta de su cuarto está cerrada con pestillo a pesar de que sus padres han regresado a casa después de enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Las ventanas también están cerradas, las persianas bajadas y su bate debajo de la cama por si lo necesita como siempre desde que se había enfrentado al demogorgon en la casa de los Byers hace un año y unos meses.

Ladea la cabeza para mirar el reloj de su mesilla de noche que pronto marcará las tres de la mañana.

**Billy** **:**

El alto volumen de la música hace que le duelan algo los oídos y que sienta como la música vibre dentro de él.

Desde alguna esquina ve a Jim hablando con un chico.

Una vez que sus miradas se cruzan, Jim se dirige hacia él lleva una sonrisa en los labios y como es costumbre en él un montón de folletos debajo del brazo.

Cuando está a menos de tres pasos de él lo saluda levantando la mano y acto seguido le tiende uno de sus queridos folletos.

—¡Hace mucho que no pasas por aquí, ¿Demasiada tarea en la escuela o qué pasa en realidad?!—Grita aunque no hace falta porque la música acaba de detenerse.—¡Espera, no me digas que al final va a ser por ese jugador de béisbol!— bromea.

Billy niega con la cabeza después de echar una rápida visual al título del panfleto, ya lo ha leído, es un informativo de la expansión del VIH y que la única forma de frenarla y no contagiarse es usando protección.

—No, al final mi padre se enteró de que venía aquí.— dice simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.—Parece ser que todavía no me quitó lo de maricón a golpes.

La sonrisa de Jim desaparece, es muy probable que con la poca iluminación que hay en el local no se haya dado cuenta del gran moratón todavía visible en su ojo izquierdo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No necesito tu lastima.

Jim rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda digo? Es una putada. Sabes que me pasa lo mismo con mis padres, casi me matan a golpes cuando me puse un vestido de mi hermana y me maquillé como dios me dio a entender con mis siete años de edad. — después de una breve pausa añade causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Billy. —Pienso que eso no debería estar permitido.

—Siempre tan liberal Jim.

— Ya, no cambias el mundo sentado en un camaro fumando un pitillo. — dice poniéndose dos dedos frente a la boca y fingiendo que está fumando uno.

Se ríe ante el comentario aunque a cualquier otro lo hubiese empujado al suelo y lo hubiese pateado.

Esa risa desaparece en el instante en que se recuerda a sí mismo el porqué ha hecho el esfuerzo de venir aquí. Vino para despedirse de Jim porque su padre quiere mudarse a sabe dios donde con el único propósito de dejar de ver "maricones" por todas partes, pero en cuanto está a punto de abrir la boca para comunicárselo un fuerte pitido estalla en la sala, tan ensordecedor que le obliga a taparse los oídos.

La gente acaba de desaparecer a su alrededor, incluso Jim que hace apenas unos segundos estaba en frente de él.

De repente lo único que se puede escuchar es una serie de gruñidos y zarpazos que arañan el suelo y las pareces.

Se le eriza la piel, no tarda en aparecer frente a él una de esas espeluznantes bestias que lo atacaron a él y a Steve en el entrenamiento.

El demodog enseña sus dientes y babea pronto le siguen tres más, no tarda mucho en estar rodeado.

Los muros de la discoteca desaparece y pronto se encuentra a sí mismo en un bosque. Uno de los monstruos intenta atacarlo, cierra los ojos y espera un ataque que nunca consigue llegar, vuelve a abrir los ojos para encontrarse a Steve luchando con el mismo bate de béisbol lleno de clavos que había estado sujetando en su casa,ha derribado a más de tres con esa arma y por unos segundos a Billy esa imagen creada por su subconsciente le parece increíble, por fin puede ver de nuevo el fuego en su mirada, pero no dura mucho porque pronto uno de los demodogs consigue morderle el brazo y hacer que el bate caiga de sus manos.

—¡Steve!— grita y en ese momento despierta sobresaltado con la espalda completamente empapada en sudor.

_Cinco horas después:_

**Jane** **:**

—Deberíamos buscar a Kali. —dice una vez que Joyce abandona la casa después de ayudar a Hopper a sentarse en el sofá y Jonathan y Will hace casi una hora que se habían ido a clase. De momento ninguno de ellos conoce su existencia ni tampoco hay suficientes motivos como para revelársela.

La afirmación pilla desprevenido a Hopper que la mira con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Deberíamos buscar a Kali, mi hermana, por si necesitamos ayuda la próxima vez. —repite Jane.

Hopper rápidamente hace un esfuerzo para reincorporarse del sofá con la ayuda de una muleta, apenas ayer le han dado el alta en el hospital, después de haberle tenido que realizar injertos de piel en la zona donde el ácido de aquellas libélulas le habían alcanzado, durante más de un mes estaría usando una muleta para no forzar la pierna afectada y el brazo que había sido mordido por el demodogo no había corrido mejor suerte.

—Primero deberíamos averiguar como derrotarlo antes de pedir ayuda a extraños que no conocemos. — dice Hopper con un tono áspero.

— Sí que la conozco, es mi hermana. — Jane cruza los brazos, aprieta los dientes y lo mira con enojo.

Ante esa respuesta Hopper decide suavizarse.

— Jane ¿Qué estuviste con ella? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? Puede que no mucho más, no puedes conocer a una persona en tan poco tiempo. Sé que es tu hermana, pero eso no es suficiente razón de peso como para confiar.

—Nos ayudará.

Hopper la observa, por lo que Jane le había contado sobre Kali, no tenía motivos para sospechar de que Kali intentase traicionarles una vez que se integrará en el grupo, pero todo el rencor y el ansia de venganza que la acompañaban eran de verdad los únicos factores que le preocupan.

—Barajaremos la opción con tranquilidad, de momento lo hemos manejado nosotros solos y podemos estoy seguro de que podemos continuar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Intentaré que el próximo capítulo sea algo más largo.  
> No soy dueña de Stranger Things.


	7. Capítulo 7

_ **Capítulo 7:** _

_24 horas después:_

**Sam**   **Owens** **:**

Tamborilea con los dedos de la mano derecha sobre la mesa mientras espera. Tiene el codo de la otra mano apoyado en la mesa y con esa mano se sujeta la barbilla.

Nada más volver a entrar en el laboratorio de Hawkins, uno de los guardias de seguridad lo estaba esperando para conducirlo hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

Hacía más de tres días que esperaba a que lo llamasen. No era un secreto para nadie que estaban volviendo a habilitar el laboratorio desde que habían ocurrido los atentados el pasado miércoles ya que no habían dejado de entrar y salir vehículos de este sitio.

Por fin la puerta se abre y entra una mujer de origen asiático con una carpeta debajo del brazo, la sigue detrás un hombre que hace que Sam se ponga inmediatamente nervioso en cuanto lo ve.

Se sientan en frente de él.

— Sin duda eres muy valiente de volver aquí después de todo lo que causaste. — comenta Sam en un tono amargo.

— Nuestro principal objetivo es vencer a los rusos, cueste lo que cueste, ¿Lo has olvidado?

— Aunque eso implique abrir portales hacia otras dimensiones atrayendo monstruos y usar niños como armas... — Brenner lo mira desde detrás del escritorio con una sonrisa que le hace a Sam apretar los puños por debajo de la mesa.

— No deberías hablar de cosas que ni tan siquiera conoces, no sabes la cantidad de beneficios que nos puede traer.

La mujer da un fuerte golpe en la mesa, con el fin de recordar su presencia y ambos se callan inmediatamente, mientras ellos discutían ella ha sacado los documentos de la carpeta que traía bajo el brazo.

— ¿Podemos hablar ahora de lo que de verdad nos interesa? No vamos a hablar ni del proyecto PM ni de los rusos. — Hace una breve pausa y mira al doctor Owens a los ojos. — Lo hemos mandado llamar porque queremos hablar del informe que hizo antes de que las instalaciones de Hawkins se cerrasen, en él has descrito a una nueva amenaza a la cual has denominado Mind Flayer, ¿Podrías darnos más detalles sobre él?

 **Billy** **:**

Echa la carta que ha escrito la noche anterior en el primer buzón que encuentra después de dejar a Max en el Arcade. Es la segunda carta que envía a California dirigida a Jim desde que llegó a Hawkins.

La primera que le había escrito había sido a mediados de noviembre, después de llevar casi un mes viviendo en el pueblo donde le había descrito su actual situación, la cual había sido sobre todo quejandose y podría haberse resumido en: "Estoy en un pueblo de mierda, con un montón de gente de mierda".

Regresa al coche,tampoco esa segunda carta era nada especial, a penas había mencionado el hecho de que de nuevo volvía a tener pesadillas después de casi dos años sin ellas. Está vez a raíz de otros monstruos diferentes, ya no tenían rostro humano, pero su comportamiento era prácticamente el mismo. En la carta se había centrado en el libro que le había regalado Jim antes de macharse  _"Crónica de una muerte anunciada"_  de Gabriel García Márquez, y había sido más una escusa patética para sentir que no está solo, que todavía había alguien al que le importaba. A finales de junio cuando por fin tenga dieciocho años y estéa graduado, volverá a California y ya le contará con todo detalle el infierno que ha tenido que vivir.

Suspira y apoya la cabeza contra el volante, pensar en Jim le hace recordar a Steve, ¿Qué diablos diría él de lo que le había hecho, de la paliza que le había pegado?

Había perdido el control como su padre cuando él tenía doce y trece años, había dejado que una mezcla de sentimientos rencorosos y amargos lo invadiese junto con unas sospechas infundadas.

Por un breve instante se vuelve a situar a sí mismo en aquella noche, en casa de los Byers.

«Sale del coche, Steve está en la puerta y se ve muy bien, siempre se ve muy bien, mantienen una breve conversación en el que él puede llegar a ver a un montón de niños amontonándose en la ventana para observarlos, entre ellos su hermanastra, en ese mismo instante se da cuenta de que le está mintiendo y odia con todo su corazón que le mientan y que lo den por idiota.

Se mete el cigarrillo en la boca, intentando mantener la calma y se lo vuelve a sacar.

— Entonces, ¿Quién es ella? — señala a la ventana.

Steve sorprendido, gira rápidamente el cuello para mirar hacia donde él señala y una vez que lo vuelve a mirar lo empuja contra el suelo y le da una patada en el estómago, una advertencia. En ese mismo instante ni siquiera quiere saber que diablos hace Harrington de noche en una casa que no es la suya con cuatro niños.

"Odio a los tiburones que nadan entre peces pequeños" — recuerda esa frase dicha por Jim aquella vez que se encontraron por primera vez en un bar gay, entonces apenas solo tenía quince años.

Una vez que entra en la casa mira a Max al lado de Sinclair, ha podido ver en un par de ocasiones como ese chico negro la mira, la quiere, tal vez con el único propósito de utilizarla y hacerle daño.

Se abalanza contra él, está a punto de golpearlo, pero la sabandija es más rápida y lo golpea en la entrepierna causando que lo suelte.

Ahora sí que lo va a matar, de hecho tiene el vago recuerdo de que eso puede ser lo que mencione antes de que Steve le propine un puñetazo, un buen golpe que le hace sangrar un poco la nariz, pero ha recibido golpes peores de su padre. Lo mira a los ojos, por fin ha encontrado esa chispa que buscaba en Harrington desde la primera vez que lo vio, y si antes le encantaba en ese mismo segundo lo adora.

— ¡Parece que al final si tenías fuego hay adentro! Estaba esperando conocer al rey Steve del que tanto me han hablado.

Steve lo mira serio y casi sin inmutarse.

— Lárgate. — dice empujándolo lentamente.

Mira por unas milésimas de segundos a Max, ¿Irse? ¿Sin ella? Si se va sin ella tiene la sensación de que le hará daño, porque Steve debe ser uno de los "tiburones" que nadan entre peces pequeños de los que le había hablado Jim y aunque le gusta por nada del mundo dejarían que le hiciese daño a Max y es en ese momento es cuando pierde el control. »

Levanta la cabeza del volante si Max no le hubiese detenido quién sabe lo que le habría hecho a Harrington, tal vez lo hubiera matado.

Le llevó por lo menos un mes y medio descartar esa idea de su cabeza, de que Steve se tratase de un pederasta. Había estado observando a los niños que había días que alguno de ellos presentaba grandes ojeras de no haber dormido a causa de terrores nocturnos. Había observado a Max que se había despertado de vez en cuando gritando en sus sueños, pero si realmente el monstruo de sus pesadillas fuese Harrington le hubiesen tenido miedo y nunca lo mostraron.

Entonces pensó en Jonathan Byers ese chico era extraño y no le resultaría difícil imaginárselo en una situación así a diferencia de Steve.

Pero ahora por fin ha logrado entender realmente todo el contexto de aquella noche, Steve se lo había contado cuando los demodogs atacaron el instituto, en aquellas dos horas que pasaron encerrados en el baño y  una semana después todavía no se ha disculpado por casi romperle la cara.

Se frota los ojos, ¿Cómo diablos hará eso? Él no se ha disculpado con nadie en su vida... A no ser con su padre, pero esas disculpas nunca eran sinceras.... Y a no ser también en una ocasión con Jim, pero Jim le importa ... ¿Y Harrington? Tal vez un poco.

 **Steve** **:**

Sale del coche y se apoya contra la puerta del BMW, más les vale a los chicos salir dentro de diez minutos o irá a buscarles, hoy tiene que llevarse a los cuatro chicos porque Jonathan trabaja y se ha comprometido a llevar a Mike y a Will a casa aunque a veces parece que le cuesta un mundo volver a ver a Nancy.

— ¡Harrington! — Billy grita su nombre despertándolo de sus pensamientos y causando que su estómago se revuelva.

Rápidamente ladea la cabeza para encontrárselo caminando hacia él con una única rosa en la mano con la mitad del tallo envuelto en papel de aluminio.

— ¿Y esa flor? — le pregunta Steve una vez que están cara a cara.

Billy la hace girar lentamente, nervioso, en sus manos bajo su atenta mirada.

— Es para ti, perdón por casi romperte la cara.

Steve parpadea un par de veces mirando a Billy a los ojos sin entender, nunca habría esperado nada de él y menos en un lugar como aquel a la vista de todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué?

Billy toma aire como si de verdad le costase volver a repetirlo.

— Me estoy intentando disculpar, perdón por casi romperte la cara ¿La tomás o la dejas? — dice ofreciéndole la rosa.

— Llegas casi cuatro meses tarde para disculparte y... — Vuelve a fijar su atención en la rosa y por un segundo sus mejillas se enrojecen al recordarse a sí mismo yendo con un pequeño ramo de rosas a casa de los Wheeler a disculparse por algo mal que no había hecho antes de que Dustin lo agarrase por un brazo y le dijese que tenía una pequeña cría de demogorgon a la que tenían que matar. — Por lo menos podrías habértela trabajado un poco más, haber traído un ramo. Es una disculpa de mierda.

Billy mira la rosa en su mano.

— Lo siento, tenía un presupuesto fijado para mi disculpa, pero gran parte de ello se ha ido en arreglarme la abolladura que le metisteis a mi coche esa noche.

Una leve sonrisa se escapa de los labios de Steve.

— Mierda. Es verdad, lo siento pero no fui yo el que te la causó, fue Max.

— Pero se supone que tú estabas al cargo. — responde Billy encogiéndose de hombros como si él no fuese el que tuviese la culpa en primer lugar.

Steve hace una mueca está a punto de responder algo, pero sería de nuevo volver a empezar.

–- Está bien, aceptaré tus disculpas solo si le pides perdón a los chicos, sobre todo a Lucas, tratas mejor a Max y dejas de ser un imbécil.

— ¿Solo? — Billy levanta una ceja. — Entonces, Harrington, ten por seguro que en mi lecho de muerto te haré llamar para que aceptes mis disculpas.

 **Joyce** **:**

Son casi las siete de la tarde cuando el ruido de la pequeña campana situada en la puerta le ha anunciado la llegada del doctor Owens como hace con todos los clientes.

Sin dejar de meter la compra de la señora Hollister en una bolsa de plástico blanca lo saludada y él le devuelve el saludo nervioso.

Lo mira encaminarse de forma rápida hacia el estante donde estaban expuestos las revistas, periódicos y los cómics. Hojeá un par de ellos.

Una vez que la señora Hollister ha terminado de pagar sus compras y ha dejado el mostrador libre el doctor Owens prácticamente se abalanza sobre él.

Deja un periódico que lleva en la mano al lado de la caja registradora.

— Necesito hablar con Jim Hopper, ¿Sabes cómo puedo comunicarme con él? Es urgente, lo he intentado en la comisaría, — habla en un tono bajo y bastante rápido. — pero es inútil, me han dicho que se ha tomado unas semanas de baja por un accidente que ha tenido y que sea cual sea mi problema cualquier otro agente puede encargarse. — hace una pequeña pausa, toma aire y susurra con algo de miedo en su voz. — Los federales están volviendo a ocupar el laboratorio, supongo que lo sabrás, no es un secreto con la cantidad de coches que han entrado y salido de allí en estos últimos días tras lo ocurrido en el colegio, pero lo que de verdad me preocupa es a quién han puesto al cargo, se trata de Brenner, ha vuelto y quieren que está vez me abstenga.

Sus palabras hacen que a Joyce le comiencen a temblar algo las manos.

— No te preocupes se lo haré saber y si necesita hablar contigo te avisaré, no lo dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y por seguir está historia.  
> Me gustaría preguntarles qué les parece el personaje de Jim, el que he introducido, si les convence o no les convence porque personalmente a mi me ha gustado y puede que hable algo más de él en varios capítulos.  
> De nuevo muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
> No soy dueña de Stranger Things.


	8. Capítulo 8

_ **Capítulo 8:** _

 

**Joyce** **:**

Sale por la puerta trasera del supermercado en el que trabaja con una bolsa que lleva dentro algo de fruta y dos paquetes de Eggos.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirige hacia su coche, pero cuando está a punto de abrirlo con la llave, algo la detiene y la hace mirar hacia su derecha para encontrarse un coche que acaba de encender sus faros. Ante el repentino contacto con la luz aparta la vista y ante su sorpresa sus pies empiezan a conducirla hacia ese coche.

La puerta del conductor se abre y de ella sale Brenner, sin lugar a dudas el único hombre que se podría encontrar en esas extrañas circunstancias y sin duda el último al que querría ver en su vida después de todo lo que hizo.

La ira se apodera de ella al recordar todo lo que le había hecho a su hijo, a Eleven y todo el daño que había causado indirectamente a otras personas. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento tan rápido como ha aparecido vuelve a desaparecer, dejándola confusa.

De pronto una voz que escucha desde el interior del coche capta su atención y hace que se de cuenta por primera vez de la niña que está sentada en el asiento del copiloto:

— Ella sí sabe donde está.

**Jane** **:**

El ruido de los pestillos rompiéndose, así como el fuerte golpe que da la puerta de madera contra la pared al ser abierta de par en par hacen que se despierte, la televisión todavía sigue encendida en frente de ella.

Un chico blanco de unos doce años irrumpe en la cabaña, está a punto de lanzarlo hacia afuera con sus poderes, pero algo la detiene.

Un hombre entra detrás del chico y enciende la luz causando que el corazón comience a latirle muy fuerte. La ira y el miedo la invaden en ese momento.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — grita al verlo e intenta golpear al hombre que ha entrado pero es incapaz de hacerlo . Toda la ira y el miedo que siente acaban por esfumarse y en su lugar una extraña tranquilidad se apodera de ella.

Una niña negra a la cual le falta el brazo derecho sale de detrás de Brenner. No tendrá más de ocho años, su nariz deja caer una gota de sangre que rápidamente la chica se limpia a la manga izquierda del jersey verde que lleva puesto.

Hopper sale de la habitación con la ayuda de una muleta, pero rápidamente la deja caer para agarrar la pistola que se encuentra enganchada en su cinturón una vez que ve quién acaba de entrar, pero la acción se detiene hay, de nuevo otra gota de sangre resbala por la nariz de la niña.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! — grita Hopper intentando despegar su mano derecha de la pistola, pero es inútil. — ¿Qué diablos quieres de nosotros está vez?

— Que Eleven abra de nuevo el portal hacia el otro lado.

**Billy** **:**

Vuelve al levantamiento de pesas una vez que escucha la puerta de entrada abrirse, apenas acababa de tomarse un descanso desde que había vuelto del Arcade de mal humor, haría casi veinte minutos, y se había puesto a levantarlas solo para sacar otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y encenderlo.

Su padre y su madrastra entran sin apenas detenerse ante su presencia.

¿Quién diablos se creía que era esa maldita perra de Harrington?

Tan solo debería considerarse afortunado de que había intentado disculparse por lo ocurrido aquella noche. La maldita acción le había dolido, había intentado exponer sus sentimientos y lo había rechazado. Debería haber tenido en cuenta su intención y lo jodido que es disculparse para él.

Suelta un pequeño bufido, cuanto más piensa en Steve, más rápido sube y baja la gran pesa que tiene entre sus manos. Esa jodida perra de Harrington.

En aquel momento había tomado bastante de su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra él y empujarlo, ¿Tanto le habría costado decir «Sí, Billy, por supuesto que te perdono»?

Apoya la pesa en el soporte y se saca el cigarrillo de la boca para tomar varias bocanadas de aire.

Solo lo perdonaría si se disculpaba con los niños por aquella noche, sobretodo con Lucas, tratara mejor a Max y dejara de comportarse como un imbécil.

"—¿Solo?" — vuelve a decirse a sí mismo. Entonces en su lecho de muerte los haría llamar a todos, o tal vez no.

Tras aquellas palabras había roto la flor arrancándole todos los pétalos delante de Harrington y había terminado por pisarla varias veces.

Después había vuelto a su auto para esperar a Max sentado en el asiento del conductor mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y de vez en cuando miraba a Harrington que había optado por ignorar su presencia.

De nuevo, ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

**Jonathan** **:**

Un sudor frío le recorre la espalda tras regresar del baño y darse cuenta de que su madre no está durmiendo en su habitación.

Rápidamente se dirige hacia la cocina y revisa si hay alguna nota pegada a la nevera o encima de la mesa. Nada.

Su madre no habría pasado la noche fuera sin avisarles antes, ha tenido que pasarle algo.

—¡Will! ¡Mamá no está!

Se dirige rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano donde lo encuentra reincorporándose de la cama.

—¿Cómo que no está? — Will lo mira confuso. — ¿Ha dejado alguna nota?— Jonathan niega rápidamente con la cabeza.— Tal vez el jefe Hopper empeoró y tuvo que llevarlo al hospital... puede que este a punto de llamarnos, ¿No? — pregunta con algo de miedo en su voz.

—A lo mejor.— dice Jonathan sin sonar del todo convencido. — pero si no llama lo mejor será que vayamos a comprobarlo a la cabaña.

**Hopper** **:**

Golpea varias veces la puerta de la habitación en la que lo han encerrado.

Joyce lo observa en silencio, esperando a que deje de aporrearla.

—¿Cuál crees que será su plan?— dice una vez que Hopper deja de golpear la puerta.

—Abrir el portal de nuevo... ¿No lo ha dejado bastante claro? — dice mordiéndose el labio con fuerza al recordar a Jane negándose ante tal acción.

—¿Y liberar a un montón de monstruos para atacar de nuevo el laboratorio y a todo el que se les cruce por delante?

—Creo que nunca destacó por ser muy inteligente, pero supongo que quiere intentar controlarlos o algo así con la niña que tiene y el niño supongo que también desarrollará algún papel importante en su estúpido plan.

El recuerdo de que sus propios pies con la ayuda de la muleta lo habían arrastrado al coche de Brenner, donde se había encontrado a Joyce esposada, hace que le asiente un golpe más fuerte a la puerta y que se rompa la empuñadura de la muleta.

—¡Hijo de puta!— grita.

Era imposible que la niña que había traído junto a él no fuese la causante de aquel extraño suceso y más cuando su nariz no había dejado de gotear en todo el trayecto para mantenerlos a los tres bajo su control, por su parte el otro chico desde el maletero y agarrado al asiento de Jane no había dejado de observar la escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por fin la puerta se abre para dejar entrar a Jane y acto después se vuelve a cerrar.

Hopper rápidamente suelta la muleta e intenta reincorporarse con la ayuda de la pared, pero deja a medias la acción cuando Jane se sienta a su lado.

Joyce corre a abrazarla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

Jane niega con la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la pesadilla vuelve a comenzar.

**Nancy** **:**

Jonathan la agarra del brazo una vez que sale de su clase de segunda hora y la arrastra hacia la primera aula vacía que encuentra.

— Jonathan, ¿Dónde te has metido? Me he perdido la primera clase. — le reclama Nancy una vez que los pasillos vuelven a quedarse vacíos.

Jonathan se pasa rápidamente la mano por el cabello.

— Sí, lo siento, pero hemos tenido que salir a buscar a mi madre. — Nancy lo mira preocupada. — No estaba en casa y no llamó, ni avisó, ni tan siquiera dejó una nota y eso es muy impropio de ella. Creímos que tal vez Hopper había empeorado y había tenido que ir al hospital, pero una vez que llegamos a la cabaña, la puerta de entrada estaba completamente forzada y no había ni rastro ni de Hopper ni de Jane.

Nancy se abraza a sí misma.

— Dios, los federales deben estar implicados en esto, — dice mirando hacia el suelo. — seguro que han utilizado a tu madre para localizarlos.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda ante la idea de que para sacarle esa información hayan tenido que torturarla.

— Espero que al menos no le hayan hecho nada malo.

Nancy apoya su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Jonathan y está a punto de decirle algo alentador cuando un profesor de guardia los interrumpe.

— ¿Por qué no estáis en clase? Sabéis que no podéis estar aquí ¿Verdad?

**Steve:**

Revuelve la ensalada de pastas que ha pedido con la mirada fija en la acción, justo un par de mesas antes de llegar a la suya ha visto a Carol, es la primera vez que la ve en el instituto después de lo sucedido la semana pasada. Está mucho peor que cuando la había visto en el funeral y apenas habían intercambiado unas palabras condescendientes que ahora lo hacían sentir culpable.

Y para mejorar la situación este día su padre se marcha mañana de nuevo en un viaje de negocios y su madre ha decidido ir con él porque de nuevo desconfía de que la este engañando con otra mujer .

Steve lanza un suspiro, hubo un tiempo en el que habría animado a su madre a seguirlo, pero eso había sido antes de todo el asunto del Upside Down y mucho antes de darse cuenta de que su relación con Nancy se había convertido en un espejo para él de la que mantenían sus padres.

Le gustaría decirle a su madre que no merece la pena seguir luchando por una relación que ya está muerta, por mucho que doliese lo mejor era acabar con ella, dejar ir a esa persona y encontrar a alguien nuevo, pero no tiene el suficiente valor para decírselo.

El ruido de las bandejas de Jonathan y Nancy siendo dejadas justo enfrente de él causan que abandone sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — es lo primero que le pregunta Nancy con tono preocupado una vez que levanta por fin la vista de la ensalada.

— Sí, solo estoy algo cansado. — miente. — ¿Y vosotros cómo estáis?

Jonathan y Nancy se miran rápidamente el uno al otro.

— Tenemos de nuevo problemas con los federales. — susurra Nancy. — Han encontrado la cabaña, han forzado la entrada y se los han llevado seguramente al laboratorio.

— Qué mierda. — dice tras escucharla Steve. — Las cosas parecen ir de mal en peor.

— Y por si fuera poco tienen a mi madre. — añade Jonathan en otro susurro. — Está tarde tenemos que reunirnos todos en mi casa y eso incluye a Hargrove, así que avisalo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Steve hace una mueca al escuchar ese apellido.

— No creo que ahora mismo sea yo la persona a la que más desea ver. — dice recordando de forma vaga lo ocurrido ayer y la mirada asesina que le había lanzado hoy tras dejar a Dustin en el colegio.

— Como sea, entonces hablaré yo con él. — sentencia Jonathan. — Después de todo ahora él también está metido en esto con nosotros.

**Will:**

En el recreo por fin encuentra el momento oportuno para contarles con todo detalle todo lo que ha sucedido.

Tras haber escuchado a Will, Dustin da varias vueltas en círculos llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— Joder, joder, joder, ¿Y ahora que hacemos? —dice Dustin.

Todos miran Mike.

— Obviamente tenemos que rescatarlos. — responde.

— Ya, pero, ¿Cómo? — pregunta Max cruzándose de brazos.

Mike rápidamente mira a Will.

— Estoy pensando en que tal vez el doctor Owens podría ayudarnos a entrar en el laboratorio.

Lucas hace una mueca y mira a Mike con desconfianza.

— ¿Y estáis completamente seguros de que está de nuestro lado y no nos traicionará? Después de todo él también trabaja para los federales.

— Se preocupó por Will y dio su propia vida para que nosotros saliésemos del laboratorio sanos y salvos, estoy seguro de que está de nuestro lado. — responde Mike sin titubear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad.  
> Los comentarios son bien recibidos también (en el caso de que quieras dejar alguno).  
> No soy dueña de Stranger things.


	9. Capítulo 9

_ **Capítulo 9:** _

**Brenner** **:**

No se había equivocado al creer que Sam Owens podría saber algo sobre Eleven, ni tampoco en que ella podría seguir en los alrededores de Hawkins debido a que había tardado menos de doce horas en cerrar el portal, pero ninguna de esas dos sospechas habrían podido ser verificada, junto con la recuperación de Eleven, si no fuese por su actual proyecto.

Lentamente abre la puerta del dormitorio en el que se ha instalado Seventeen con la cual había estado trabajando el último año en una base de Dakota del Norte.

La niña al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, cierra el libro que está leyendo apoyado entre sus rodillas y lo deja rápidamente sobre la mesilla de noche.

— Felicidades, hiciste un muy buen trabajo hoy. — le dice  Brenner  acercándose a ella.

— Gracias. — susurra la niña.  
Brenner se sienta a los pies de la cama.  
— Pero me temo que tendremos que cambiar de planes. Se niega a abrir el portal, — Seventeen no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío, ha podido ver esos monstruos en los recuerdos de Owens y de algunos de los testigos que los federales habían encontrado la semana pasada encerrados en algunas aulas del instituto y del colegio donde se había visto obligada a alterarle los recuerdos. — sé que es arriesgado, será la primera vez que te enfrentes a esas criaturas y deberías estar en pleno uso de tus capacidades, pero estoy convencido de que aún así no tendrás problema, por ello pedí que trajeran a Thirteen aquí también.

Seventeen asiente lentamente, todavía sin estar convencida y tras decirle aquello, Brenner se levanta de la cama, le apaga la luz de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Seventeen se esconde entre las mantas de su cama, asustada, está segura de que todavía no está preparada para aquello.

**Will** **:**

Nada más salir de clase toda la pandilla se dirige hacia el coche de Harrington, en el cual se meten todos menos Max, la cual no puede evitar sonreírle de forma nerviosa a Steve que los observa atónito.  
—Alguien me quiere explicar qué estáis haciendo, se supone que solo son Dustin y Lucas.  
—La madre de Will, Hopper y El han desaparecido.— dice Mike desde el asiento del copiloto.  
—Y hemos decidido tomar tu casa como base de operaciones.—continúa Lucas.  
— Ya hemos pensado decirle a mi madre que iré a comer contigo— sigue Dustin— y Lucas le dirá a la suya que irá a comer a casa de Will.  
— Y yo me reuniré posteriormente. — anuncia Max.  
—Steve, no tienes nada en contra de nuestro plan, ¿No? — pregunta Will.— En tu casa casi nunca están tus padres, así que la hace la más indicada.  
Steve se cruza de brazos y suspira.  
—Por supuesto que no, no tengo nada en contra, pero antes de invadir mi coche podríais habérmelo contado.

**Jonathan** **:**

Nancy y él se encuentran esperando a Hargrove justo en frente de la puerta del conductor de su coche, tan pronto como Nancy lo mira salir del instituto le da un codazo a Jonathan.

—Sigo sin creer que esto sea buena idea. — le comenta mientras observa a Billy detenerse a pocos metros de las escaleras para encender un cigarrillo.

Jonathan se muerde el labio nervioso tan pronto como lo ve encaminarse hacia ellos.

—No perdemos nada por intentarlo, además ahora él también está dentro de toda esta mierda.

— Eso no lo convierte en parte del grupo...

—¡Vaya, que agradable sorpresa!—Billy los interrumpe. — Si son el monstruo y la princesa, ¿A que debo el placer? — vuelve a meterse el cigarrillo en la boca.

Nancy hace una mueca de asco al escucharlo mientras Jonathan intenta mantenerse neutro.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, los federales han secuestrado a mi madre, a Hopper y a Eleven. — Jonathan observa atentamente a Billy mientras se saca de nuevo el cigarrillo de la boca y expulsa el humo.

— ¿Se supone que debo fingir que me importa toda esto?—una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios.— Ayude a Harrington de librarse de una muerte segura y ya de paso a mí mismo , pero lejos de eso no hay nada más. No estoy dentro de asuntos con los federales, ni con más criaturas extrañas, ni con mocosos con poderes sobrenaturales.

Nancy da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo ante las palabras de Hargrove.

— Eres un idiota.

— Vaya por Dios, ahora ¿Os vais a apartar? Todavía tengo que recoger a la pequeña mocosa.

**Billy** **:**

Por fin detiene el auto en frente de la casa de Harrington, Max no duda en salir rápidamente del coche y correr hacia la entrada de la casa.  
Esa estúpida mocosa, está vez se había visto inmerso en todo aquello por culpa de ella, ¿ A él que diablos le importa que haya desaparecido la madre de Jonathan Byers, el Sheriff o la niña mágica?

Saca un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos junto con un mechero, se lo lleva a los labios y lo enciende.

Se habían pasado casi todo la mitad del trayecto a casa hablando de la situación, de los demás mocosos y de los planes que habían ideado para intentar liberar a los cautivos, pero tras conocer su decisión de abstenerlos de esos asuntos se le había echado como una fiera, ¿En qué momento había dejado que se invirtiesen sus papeles?

Había acabado por llamarlo bestia sin corazón y amenazando con que se escaparía ella sola para ayudarlos.

Y por ello después de comer y de ayudar a Susan a recoger lo mesa, tras haberlo estado pensando, se había dirigido a la habitación de Max donde la había encontrado de nuevo asegurando la cinta adhesiva en su monopatín roto para hablarle de su decisión.

— Está bien, te llevaré,  solo no me metas en más jodidos problemas con mi padre.

Se quita el cigarrillo de la boca, expulsa el humo y se lo vuelve a meter en la boca, le había dicho aquello con el único fin de recordale que no le importaba, pero ¿A quién diablos pretende engañar ahora? Sí de verdad le importase una mierda como de verdad quisiese mostrar, tan pronto como Maxine hubiese salido del coche hubiese arrancado. ¡Es tan imbécil aveces! Como la dichosa semana pasada cuando evitó que aquellas dichosas criaturas devorasen a Steve, ni siquiera lo había pensando, de nuevo se había pasado gran parte del entrenamiento pegado a su culo y cuando los vio entrar y abalanzarse contra uno de sus compañeros, solo quería protegerlo...

— ¡Hargrove! — la voz de Harrington hace que despierte de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente sale del coche para encontrárselo en la entrada de la casa,  por un segundo le recuerda a cuando había salido aquella noche en la casa de los Byers a recibirlo, solo que aquella vez no llevaba su bate, ni se veía tan amenazador.

— ¿Piensas en algún momento entrar?

**Steve** **:**

Tan pronto como Billy pone los pies en su casa lo guía hacia el salón, los niños se encuentran arriba donde les ha puesto un televisor y él tiene su bate en las manos en el caso de que Billy haga algo estúpido.

— No pensaba que fueses a venir.

— No iba a venir, está mierda es cosa de Max. — Hace una pequeña pausa para enfatizar. — No vengo por nada, ni nadie más.

El último comentario hace que Steve ruede los ojos y haga una mueca.

— Lo que digas, Hargrove, pero de todas formas supongo que gracias por venir y quedarte.—hace una breve pausa para añadir. —Nancy y Jonathan han salido hace un rato a buscar a Owens, creen...

—Eh, de nuevo, Steve, me importan una mierda. — le interrumpe Billy ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Harrington.

— ¡Quieres dejar de comportarte como un imbécil por un rato! — la voz de Max se hace eco desde las escaleras. — Si quieres irte solo lárgate, no te necesitamos.

Billy suelta un bufido.  
—¡Pequeña mocosa de mierda, no estoy hablando contigo!

Steve da un par de pasos hacia fuera del salón para encontrarse a todos los niños al pie de la escalera escuchándolos. 

Vuelve de nuevo al salón para hacerle frente a Billy.

— Sí de verdad has venido aquí para estorbar, lárgate, no te necesitamos, yo cuidaré de Max, te lo prometo, no dejaré que nada les ocurra a los niños.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir está historia y tenerme paciencia.  
> Ai, me hace muy feliz haber actualizado está historia y estoy muy contenta con el resultado, de verdad llevo intentándolo desde marzo y todo lo que escribía era horrible.  
> No soy dueña de Stranger things.


End file.
